Final Days
by kidwearsacap
Summary: A final meeting between BB and L before the begin of the Kira case, L bearing gifts knows his life is short, he asks our favorite serial killer the exact number.


There were times like this that Beyond wished for the ending of his existence. Those numbers above **his **head ticked off a day not far. Beyond's face ached from the melancholy expression that he wore, usually the man's grin was a frightening part to his every day appearance, but now as he sat face to face with a mirror not made of glass, his expression had darkened. The gangly and awkward man in front of him almost looked somber.

"How long do I have left"? The original questioned, the copy's frown deepened.

"About a year and four months, give or take"…

"So, this investigation will ultimately be my end"?

"Yes, if you continue to pursue Kira, you will die".

"Kira is a tyrant, if I must lose my own life to stop him, it's a small sacrifice".

"I wish you wouldn't talk of your life so lowly, if was as really as poor as you think it is, would I really have tried to take it"?

"That's a good question Beyond, we may share faces but we do not share ideas". The boys were practically identical. Beyond had nearly grasped L's appearance to a perfect replica, subtracting the eyes. When Beyond had been caught, he'd been burned to nearly a smoldering corpse. L then had decided he would permit the surgery that would allow doctors to repair the blackened flesh into something more human. When Beyond awoke after his face and body had been repaired, he was greeted by a mirror, not L but an actual mirror. During the Los Angeles Murder Cases, Beyond had used makeup to replicate L's face to perfection, but after the surgery, he and L were the same. He hated L for that.

When L was a child first entering Whammy house at the age of eight, Beyond who was ten at the time took immediate interest in the reclusive boy with tangled hair of ebony and eyes of solid obsidian who's only comfort seemed to be with curling into himself and entering the world within his brilliant mind. Beyond then decided this new boy, this new creature would be his play thing. There weren't many kids at Whammy's, and only a select few such as himself, A, and L were intelligent enough to have letters. Beyond could still remember the first words he said to L, he played them over in his mind quite often.

"_Hey new kid, you're always chewing on your hand, did you know it takes as much force to bite off your fingers as it does to bite into a carrot"? The boy's retort was quick, _

"_Indeed I am aware of that, but I have no taste for carrots or any sort of vegetable, there for the likely hood I would bite into my fingers with the same amount of pressure taken to eat a carrot is in the sub zero range". Instantly B decided that he did not like this boy's attitude in the slightest, but instead he grinned. _

"_I've decided I like you and that you're my newest friend"._

"_Friendship is a mutual thing". B laughed, on the inside he imagined what it would be like to paint the white walls of the dormitory with this boy's blood._

"_Around here I am called B, but you can address me as Beyond Birthday". _

"_I am L"._

"_Nice to meet you, Lawlipop". _

Beyond remembered that L had been caught off guard at the altered use of his true name, and Beyond's grimace lifted into a half smile that curled the sides of his mouth in an unsettling way.

"I apologize Lawlipop, removing myself from the conversation so suddenly is considered quite rude, but I was dwelling upon the past".

"The past"? L questioned, his finger was pressed against his lips and his head cocked at a thirty five degree angle to the left.

"Yes, the past, the definition being, gone by in time and no longer existing".

"I am fully aware of the definition of such a simple thing".

"Then why did you question me so stupidly"?

"You have not changed in the slightest, old friend".

"Lawliet, you were never my friend".

"I find that extremely unfortunate, Beyond Birthday". The two stared at each other, their gazes intense, even intimidating. The two were an odd pair, seeming like two halves of one person.

"It saddens me that I am the one who is not fated to end your life, L".

"I apologize for saddening you so greatly, B. Perhaps a gift would once again lift your spirits"?

"I desire nothing of you". That statement was in fact a lie, B wanted very much for L to slide through the narrow bars and allow B to kill him, sparing the two of them sleepless nights thinking of L. Lawliet's upcoming death day. Instead L reached behind him, into a fathomless pocket of his faded jeans and produced a small jar of strawberry jam; the opening was barely large enough for B to cram his pale wrist inside to collect the euphoric substance. L though, gripping the jar with his left hand, slid his pale white wrist through the narrow of the bars, and held out B's desired snack. L could see how B's Adam's apple bobbed with hunger, he could see how Beyond's right hand came to meet his lips and he began to gnaw his slender fingers with desire.

"I want nothing of you". L closed his black eyes and sighed, he then crouched nearer to the ground, and rested the glass jar against the cold cemented floor of B's cell

"I will be making my departure now B… Perhaps we will meet in the next life". B watched L turn and begin slowly tottering away from the holding cell, the sounds of his beaten shoes in which his feet were crammed so clumsily slowly echoed into nothingness. Beyond eyed the strawberry jam, and then lifted himself from his bed. He subconsciously imitated L's walk, and L's left handed grasp, he then picked up the delicate glass jar.

"My dear friend Lawlipop, these eyes, and my existence make me hate you". Beyond Birthday then removed the cap of the jar, and slid inside his slender hand. In his palm he held the glittering, sticky, red sugary substance, and cursed the original and copy to death.

**A.N. **

**So how was it okay for my first fan fiction? I hope so because I have the Death Note: How to read encyclopedia, and Death Note Another Note sitting next to me so my facts are straight. Any whom I hope you enjoy! I really love L and BB, and I cosplay the both of them so writing for them was an extreme treat. So what do you guys say, should I do it again? Reviews, comments, etc. are greatly accepted! **

**-Kidwearsacap**


End file.
